


Nurses and Narwhals

by kay_the_warlock



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt, Broken Bone, Crutches, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_the_warlock/pseuds/kay_the_warlock
Summary: Patterson has an accident with Boston’s narwhal ornaments and Rich and Boston care for her/make fun of her.
Relationships: Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom/Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Nurses and Narwhals

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt “Crutches”

Patterson fumbled around on the cluttered nightstand, trying her best not to wake Rich and Boston. She found her phone, glancing at the time which read 5:04am and then opened the calendar app. ‘Moving day’ was written on today’s schedule and she sighed. The three had procrastinated packing for the past few days, instead they were heavily focused on their research into Isaac Newton’s device. Patterson quietly left the room and rubbed her forehead as she looked across the living area. The dining table was scattered with papers and books, some with scrawled writing and sketches of plans and information on the locations they had discovered. She started to stack everything into a pile and dropped it into a cardboard box.  
“What’re you doing? It’s 5am” she heard Rich’s sleepy voice from the bedroom doorway.  
“Sorry... Did I wake you?” She put down the box and made her way over to him. He slowly closed the door and scrunched his face as the latch clicked, hoping he didn’t wake Boston.  
“No it wasn’t you. I think we both had the same idea. It’s a bit of a mess in here” he laughed as his hand snaked around her waist and he placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.  
“We have so much to pack” she yawned, resting her forehead against his shoulder as he held her.  
“I’ll box up our computers” he nodded to the desks, releasing her from his grasp. Patterson pouted as she felt the chill in the air after she let go of him.  
“Label the cables, please. I don’t want to deal with that later” she laughed, moving the box of papers to the edge of the room. 

The two boxed up most of the living area before Boston woke up.  
“Good morning” he smiled, kissing each of them on the cheek, before turning on the coffee machine.  
“Good morning. We have a few more things to pack... and those god damn narwhals” Patterson laughed as she taped down her board game boxes.  
“How dare you insult my narwhals... again? They are the most misunderstood animals” Boston scowled. He picked up one of the narwhal ornaments and wrapped it in bubble wrap, placing it in a box. 

A few hours passed as they packed up and reminisced over the beginning of their relationship that has blossomed there. Boston looked around at the empty apartment that was once just his, “You two really took over this place” he laughed as he stared at the doorway where Patterson once beat the two Dabbur Zaan members over the head with one of his narwhal ornaments. Patterson placed a hand on his back and held him close. Boston kissed her before picking up a couple of boxes and making his way down the stairs. Rich followed behind with a larger box. Patterson picked up three boxes stacked together and walked towards the staircase. She tried to look for the stairs behind the boxes and took a step. Her foot suddenly collided with something at the top and she started to fall. “Shit, shit, shit” she panicked as she dropped the boxes and fell down the stairs. Patterson hit the bottom of the staircase and pain quickly filled her body. She looked up trying to see what she had fallen over. Another box, unsealed, tipped over, with a narwhal ornament next to it, sat at the top.  
“Boston!! I SWEAR TO GOD” she shouted.  
“Oh my god!” He rushed over to her, followed by Rich.  
“Why the hell did you leave those there?!” She cried, gesturing to the narwhals.  
“I was about to bring them to the car when I got back. I’m so sorry, what’ve you hurt. Are you okay?” He started to panic, helping her sit up against the wall.  
“I’m fine, just in a bit of pain, that’s all” she grimaced, resting her head on his shoulder. Rich crouched in-front of the two, gently moving the flop of hair from Patterson’s face.  
“Come on, let’s go, we have a long journey. Go get your narwhals” Patterson laughed and started to push herself up. Rich and Boston helped her. She wasn’t very happy about that, she wanted to hide the pain and carry on with the day but she obliged as she cautiously put her weight onto one foot. ‘Okay, okay, I’m fine’ she thought to herself as she put her weight on her left foot. She steadied herself, with the help of her husbands, putting more weight onto her other foot. She cried out and lifted it off of the floor.  
“Okay... that- that is painful” Patterson closed her eyes and held onto Rich and Boston.  
“I think we should get that checked...” Rich looked to her and down to her foot which hadn’t touched the floor since.  
“No, no. We have to get to the house, I’ll just put some ice on it. I’ll be fine” she paused for a moment, looking at the stairs and back to her worried husbands, “could you go get me some ice, please?”  
“I’ll go” Rich said, slowly letting go of her arm.  
“I’m sorry I left that box there...” Boston sighed.  
“I was joking” she laughed, “I should’ve been looking where I was going.” She turned to him and kissed his cheek as Rich arrived back with some ice.  
“Why don’t you take her to the car? I’ll bring the rest of the boxes, there’s only a few more” He said before kissing her lips and carefully helping her get her balance with Rich. Boston held Rich’s face and kissed him gently.  
“I’m gonna go say goodbye to this place. It served me well whilst I was waiting for you two to clear your names” he smiled as Rich helped Patterson hop out of the apartment. Every few minutes she would try to put her foot down and would flinch each time when she realised the pain wasn’t getting any better. She stopped a few metres from the car and took a deep breath as her foot throbbed. She continued to hop towards the car and Rich helped her into the back.  
“Here” he said as he untied her shoe. Rich started to pull the shoe from her foot and she cried as the slightest touch sent waves of pain through her foot.  
“Sorry, sorry, sorry” Rich apologised as he threw the shoe to the other side of the car.  
He quickly noticed the swelling and why there was a little resistance when trying to remove her shoe. Rich gently put the ice on the swelling and then took her hand.  
“I love you... Please don’t make it worse just for the sake of getting to the house a few hours earlier” he said, looking up at her.  
“It’s just a sprain! I’ll be fine” she squeezed his hand. Rich rolled his eyes. He knew how difficult it was to get through to her when something was wrong. He let go of her hand and kissed her before stepping away to help Boston with the last few boxes.

The journey was long and they still had a couple of hours to go. Rich was sat in the back of the car with Patterson as Boston drove. For most of the journey, Patterson had been asleep against Rich, waking every now and again as pain shot through her foot. She looked down at the swollen, bruised skin, lifting away the ice pack.  
“Shit...” Patterson sighed.  
“Everything okay?” Boston asked.  
“The swelling is just a little worse, but I’m okay” she cringed as she placed the, mostly melted, ice pack back down. Boston looked to Rich in the rear view mirror and Rich mouthed “hospital” and he nodded in silent agreement before turning off at the next junction. Patterson looked out of the window, quickly realising they weren’t going the way they should be.  
“Where are we going?” She looked to Boston.  
“Oh... erm- the road was closed, we had to go a different way” he panicked. Patterson leant back in the seat, she didn’t want to argue, it seemed weird, she hadn’t seen any signs mentioning closures but she shrugged it off knowing the pain was probably making her a little delirious. 

As they pulled into the parking lot, Patterson turned to Rich, scowling as Boston parked close the the ER.  
“I said I’m fine” she pouted.  
“It looks broken, Patterson. Get it looked at, then we can go to the new house” Boston said as he got out of the car. Rich followed around to her side of the car and carefully helped her. She rolled her eyes as she hopped out, looking defeatedly at the two men.  
“You two are taking what Weller said way to seriously” she sighed as they helped her to the doors.  
“He said he would kill us if we didn’t look after you. I don’t want to die” Rich shrugged as Patterson bounced her way into the waiting room, with Rich and Boston either side of her. 

————

Many hours passed, Patterson was laid on a bed in the ER, Rich and Boston sat beside her laughing about some dumb joke one of them just made.  
“You know what... It’s actually kind of nice to have broken my foot doing something mundane instead of getting blown up in the lab” Patterson laughed, looking down at the white cast on her foot. Rich and Boston whispered to each other for a few minutes before a nurse came in and passed a pair of crutches to Patterson. They gave a little giggle as Patterson stumbled, getting used to the crutches.  
“Don’t break the other foot” Rich laughed.  
“Let’s go home” Patterson glared at the two as the nurse left. Rich kissed her cheek before taking Boston’s hand and following Patterson out. It took a few minutes for her to get used to the crutches. She would stop every few minutes to adjust her grip.  
Rich came up behind her and placed a hand on her back, “you’re doing great Pattycakes”. This gave Patterson the determination to get the rest of the way to the car, a little faster than before. She leant against the car and smirked at her husbands who were following close behind. 

They were quickly back on the road and Rich and Boston instantly knew when Patterson’s pain meds started to work. The medication was strong and it wasn’t long before she seemed a little drunk, telling the two a dumb story that neither of them could really understand. She laid against Rich and he ran a hand through her hair. Her story trailed off as she yawned and started to fall asleep on his shoulder to a podcast about Antartica that Boston had turned on. 

————

Rich gently woke Patterson as they pulled onto the driveway of their new home. Patterson’s eyes fluttered open from her deep, pain meds induced sleep.  
“Hey” Rich said as she looked up and kissed him. She stretched and sat up, looking out the window at the house. It was quite large and seemed a little oversized for the three of them but they knew they would grow into it once the adoption papers went through. Rich got out the car and grabbed the keys, rushing towards the door as Boston carried a few boxes over to the door. Patterson grabbed her crutches and climbed out of the car. Boston started to walk to the last few boxes and spotted her sleepily struggling to get to the door.  
“Give your crutches to Rich” he winked. She raised an eyebrow and cautiously gave them to Rich, balancing on her none injured foot. Boston scooped her up and she giggled as he kissed her before carrying her inside. He laid her on the new couch that had arrived a few days prior. The three looked around the gorgeous, open plan living area. Rich placed her crutches where she could reach them and started to look around. Although they had seen it for a quick viewing, they couldn’t believe it was theirs. Boston looked out the window and rushed outside as the sound of a truck pulled up outside.  
“The last of our things are here” he shouted to Rich and Patterson. Patterson went to grab her crutches but Rich put a hand out and stopped her.  
“Stay there, rest” he smiled. She scowled but then quickly rested her head back on the arm of the sofa as he left. Patterson watched her husbands carry in the furniture with the help of the delivery guy. She went to help multiple times but Rich and Boston would quickly stop her, she loved them but hated resting and would pout every time they stopped her. 

All the furniture was soon inside and the two men flopped onto the other couch. Boston looked over to a box he’d placed on the counter top and smiled. He ran over and opened it up, pulling out some paintbrushes and pens until he found a black sharpie and he happily skipped over to Patterson. She pushed herself up a little, giving him room to sit next to her feet.  
“What are you doing?” She raised an eyebrow as he pulled the cap off of the sharpie. He started to draw on her cast. Patterson leant forward and tried to see what he was doing but he held up a finger and said “wait”, so she laid back down, looking over to Rich who was equally confused. A few minutes later he lifted the pen off of the cast and grinned.  
“What’ve you done?” Patterson sighed. She looked at her cast and there was a doodle of a narwhal on the side. She rolled her eyes, “come here” she laughed, pulling him forward and kissing him on the lips.  
“It’s cute, I’m not gonna lie” she smiled and laid her head back down.  
“So I can keep my narwhals” Boston said, throwing the sharpie on the coffee table and going over to another box to start unpacking.  
“Just... don’t put them anywhere I can fall over them” she said as she closed her eyes, exhausted from the stress and the pain medication she had been given. Boston pulled a blanket from the box and threw it at Rich. Rich quietly stepped over to Patterson and laid the blanket over her and she smiled, sleepily. He kissed her forehead, “get some rest” he whispered and this time she did not try to argue, she just yawned and was quickly asleep as Rich and Boston continued to unpack.


End file.
